


Call Them Brothers

by sherlockssexysocks



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Hella lotta plot, Multi, Not really though, Some sexy tiiimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:42:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockssexysocks/pseuds/sherlockssexysocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I really do hope the pillar secludes the worst of this.” Loki sighed as Thor pressed himself against his back. “Otherwise Father may have us arrested for sodomy and public indecency.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Them Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> A little one shot that was born out of an omegle chatty chat with http://vampirebyforcenotchoice.tumblr.com/.
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjooooy

Thor’s hands were everywhere and nowhere at the same time. It infuriated Loki. He could feel Thor behind, could practically melt into the heat that seemed to roll from his brother’s body in waves. It was comforting and yet it was too much. His hands were forever wandering. They were on Loki’s hip, on his shoulder, massaging the small of his back, tracing the skin just below his earlobe. Loki felt as if he were being smothered by Thor’s touches but at the same time felt as if it were not enough. 

Because Loki saw how Fandral touched the maidens surrounding them, how Sif allowed a particularly handsome male touch her, heads together, knowing smiles lighting their faces. It drove Loki mad. He longed to lean into his brother and allow himself to be held, to let the whole of Asgard know who Thor truly belonged to. 

Loki was almost certain that they would not be noticed in the too loud, over-crowded tavern but he was too afraid to risk it. He feared the chaos they would create if they were noticed. Loki turned his head over so slightly so he could glower at Thor.

“If you continue to touch me like that I shall not be held responsible for my actions.” He hissed threateningly, eyes narrowed at his older brother.

Thor chuckled against the back of Loki’s neck, his hot breath tickling him, and looked at the dark haired one. "What will be your actions brother?" He asked softly, his lips almost touching Loki’s ear. He allowed his hand to wander down to the small of Loki’s back once again, resting it there like a steadying weight.  
Loki narrowed his eyes even further and shot Thor a disdainful look. 

"Actions that will besmirch your honour." He growled before turning his attention back to the crowd of comrades that surrounded them. 

Thor's comrades really. 

They all seemed merry and jovial, flirting shamelessly with those surrounding them. Loki sighed miserably and shrugged his way out of Thor's grip.

"I am getting a drink." He muttered, getting to his feet gracefully.

Thor cast an eye around before quickly yanking the slighter God closer to him, grabbing his chin almost teasingly. 

"You shall soon be as merry, do not worry." He told his brother, as he ran his thumb along Loki’s plump bottom lip.

Loki pushed Thor away with such force that he almost fell backwards himself. He glanced around at the group, daring one of them to comment, to say that they had seen them but thankfully they were all too drunk and interested in what was happening around them to spare them any attention. Loki shot Thor a dark look before marching across the room to order himself another drink.  
Thor sighed loudly, rubbing his face and pushing his fingers through his hair. He could never make Loki happy. Despite his best efforts, Loki always seemed to be disappointed with something. The only way Thor knew of making Loki happy was to give him exactly what he wants, and yet, even that could be a challenge at times seeing as Loki sometimes asked for the strangest of things. Thor watched Loki get his drink, a dark look clouding his face, venom dripping from his tongue if anyone tried to speak to him. 

The Thunderer walked over to his Trickster.

"I am going to my chamber; if you wish to join me, you may. If not, goodnight." He told him. 

Thor turned to leave and the jeers and disgruntled sounds of his men erupted.

“You cannot leave this early!” Fandral roared as Thor made his way to the door.

Thor chuckled and waved a hand at him.

“I am weary, Fandral. I require rest.” 

Loki frowned and stalked after his brother, shouldering his way through the crowd that seemed to just part for Thor. He stood by his side in the middle of the room, aware of the many sets of eyes that were now upon them.

“Loki!” Fandral shouted. “Surely you are not leaving us as well?”

“Oh no Loki, please do stay.” One of the men yelled, his voice dripping with sarcasm. 

A ripple of laughter ran through the group and Loki schooled his features to ones of light amusement.

“We have commitments that require our presence early in the morn.” Loki declared smoothly. “Thus we must bid you all goodnight.”

Loki caught Sif’s curious gaze and his heart skipped a beat as he wondered if she knew. She quickly looked away, however, and turned her attention back to the warrior flirting with her. Thor continued to move through the room and pushed his way out of the tavern. Loki followed Thor outside, the cool air hitting him and making him feel a little unsteady on his feet. 

"Thor? Thor! Where are you going?" He demanded impatiently.

"I am going to my room Loki." He told the younger god. 

The cool air felt good on his skin, reviving him a little. 

"I am not going to sit there in silence and tend to you like some maid. I do not wish to stare into your sullen face for the rest of the eve.” Thor sighed.  
"What do you mean 'tend' to me?" Loki hissed. "I asked you to stop touching me for fear that someone may see us. I was looking out for you. How well do you think the people of Asgard would take the news of King Thor bedding his brother?"

"Do you think I care?" Thor snapped, turning on his brother. "I do not care what they think. What business is it of theirs what I do behind closed doors?” 

Loki's face darkened as he glared up at the taller man. 

"You are foolish, brother. You do not deserve to be king if you care so little for your people." Loki snapped, stepping closer until he was almost pressed against Thor's chest. "You are sour because I rejected you in front of your friends; that is the only reason we are having this conversation. You are used to maidens throwing themselves at your feet. You are unfamiliar to the feeling of someone resisting you."

The crowned prince rolled his eyes.

"I care for my people; I do not care for what they think of my private life. I do not care if they find us. I care for you with everything that makes me, yet you are always angry." He spat, growing angry.

The blond shook his head and turned and started to walk away. 

"I am not in the mood for your games, brother."

"What games?" Loki practically shouted. "I am not playing here, brother. I only ask that you respect my wishes that we do not behave romantically in public, is that such a crime?" 

Loki grabbed Thor's arm and pulled on it firmly. 

"I am not being petty. I only wish for you to understand."  
"I do understand." 

Thor yanked his arm away. 

"I understand that you care only for what others think and not what should be cared for." He told him sadly.

Thor cared only for what Loki thought about him, he cared not for how the people Asgard viewed him. He sighed and stepped closer to his brother, grabbing Loki's face in both of his large, strong hands and kissed him. He kissed him deeply, making sure to pry his mouth open so he couldn't get a word in edge wise, kissed Loki exactly how he liked it.

A small sound escaped Loki's lips as he melted against Thor's chest, kissing his brother hungrily. He wound his arms around his broad shoulders and pulled himself as close as possible. He forgot for a brief moment that they were outside in the open and focused only on the sensation of Thor's tongue working against his own.

Thor relaxed at the sound that came from his little brother. His tongue continued to move over Loki's; he tasted like mead and honey. Thor pushed his fingers through Loki's hair, turning them so he could press him against a pillar. This was how Thor liked Loki, quiet and breathless. He liked him all hot and bothered with his name on his tongue.

Loki rolled his eyes as Thor pressed him against a pillar at the top of a rather secluded side-street. Thor was so predictable, not that Loki was complaining this time. He spread his legs a little, allowing Thor to place a knee between them. He dragged his hands through Thor's knotted locks and tugged on the ends playfully.

Thor pulled away for air and pressed his forehead against Loki's, panting as he looked into those sparkling green eyes. 

"Do you understand my side now?" He asked, voice rough from their kiss. “How I care only for you?”

The crowned prince reached down and lifted one of Loki's legs up and put it around his waist.

Loki laughed softly, tracing the swollen edges of Thor's lips fondly. 

"No." He sighed. 

"But I do not think that I will ever understand what goes on in that head of yours." he teased, rolling his hips against Thor's.

Thor groaned softly, pressing his hips against Loki's. 

"You will one day." He told him softly and kissed along his neck, his warm breath causing Loki’s skin to prickle.

"Just know that you are the only one who can judge me." Thor spoke softly.

Loki turned his face so that Thor could better reach his neck and smirked up at the dark sky above him. 

"You should know then that I do so constantly and mercilessly." he mocked.

"I know." Thor chuckled, taking Loki’s other leg and putting it around his waist.

He took hold of the younger princes' hands and put them above his head so Thor could have all the control. Loki smirked. Thor would never pin him against a wall and now allow Loki to easily break free of his hold. Thor rolled his eyes at Loki’s smirk and captured Loki’s mouth again, taking his times as he explored his mouth and played with his tongue.

Loki tightened his grip around Thor's waist and kissed the taller man back passionately. He kissed Thor until he was breathless and squirmed against him, fighting for air. Loki pulled away and rolled his hips once more, making his intentions quite clear. 

"If you are going to debauch me in public, I ask that you do it soon." He purred, growing more and more impatient by the second

Thor glanced at Loki, clearly surprised by how willing the younger prince was.

“Here?” He asked uncertainly, glancing up and down the deserted street.

Loki tightened his grip around Thor’s waist painfully, his thighs like steel. Thor winced and nodded. 

“Alright, brother, if you wish to be taken on the street, I shall take you.” Thor promised, leaning in so that he may bite at Loki’s bottom lip.

Loki made a groaning sound as he pulled his lip out of Thor’s grip.

“You must make haste, they shall not remain in the one tavern for much longer.” He warned, as Thor let go of his legs.

Loki landed with grace and turned to face the wall, looking over his shoulder at Thor coyly.

“Is this how you would have me?” he mocked, throwing his cloak to one side and sliding down the back of his trousers, slowly revealing the swell of his buttocks.

Thor would laugh if it had been anyone else but it was Loki and he stirred something deep within him, something hot and filthy that made him want to take Loki over and over. His tongue felt heavy in his mouth as he nodded.

“Like that.” He growled as he took himself in hand.

Loki glanced down at Thor’s hardened member and smiled.

“I really do hope the pillar secludes the worst of this.” He sighed as Thor pressed himself against Loki’s back. “Otherwise Father may have us arrested for sodomy and public indecency.”

 

.

 

Sif stood and Fandral groaned.

“Not you as well?” he demanded. “It is not even tomorrow’s morn yet. Where are the days where we used to drink for three nights and days straight?”

The other warriors jeered around them and tried to pull Sif back to her seat but she just shrugged them off.

“I am going to retrieve Thor!” she shouted over their jeers. 

The men began to whistle and clap as Sif rolled her eyes and marched out of the tavern. She looked up at the dark night sky and marvelled at the peace of the night. She began to make her way towards the palace when the movements at the mouth of a side-street caught her attention. She paused for a moment and slipped behind a pillar at the opposite side of the street.

“…brother…” She heard Thor gasp.

She could faintly make out the slap of skin against skin and frowned at the sound of what she assumed were Loki’s whimpers. She stepped out from behind her hiding spot and began to cross the road of the dimly lit street.

“Thor!” She heard Loki moan loudly and clamped a hand over her mouth as she realized what was happening.

She took a step back and turned to see that Fandral was approaching her, a wide grin on his face.

“Can you hear that?” he hissed gleefully. “The whores must be doing it in the alleys again.”

Sif placed a hand on his chest and urged him back into the tavern with her. 

“Let us go. We need not humiliate them any further.” She pleaded, pushing at Fandral uselessly.

Fandral pushed her hand away and went to move past her. Sif was about to order him back into the tavern when Thor’s loud cry silenced her.

“Loki!”

Sif shut her eyes as she saw the realization dawn on Fandral’s face.

“Good Gods!” he gasped, stumbling backwards in shock.

“Fandral!” Sif chided. “You cannot breathe a word; swear to me that you will not make a sound!”

Fandral looked at her though as if she were insane.

“They…it’s…it is sodomy!” he exclaimed loud enough that Sif is certain Thor and Loki could hear.

“Fandral. He is our crowned prince. To turn him in would be treason.”

“Odin is my king.” Fandral argued.

“Thor is our friend!” Sif snapped furiously.

“And he is laying with his brother, Sif!” Fandral spat in digust. “I shall not kneel before such a man.”

“Fandral.”

 

.

 

“Fandral.” Thor whispered against Loki’s cheek, a hurt look on his face.

 

“Now do you understand my side?” Loki breathed, stroking Thor’s damp hair gently.

Thor nodded miserably.

“We must move. They may turn the corner at any moment.” He sighed.

Loki dropped his hand from Thor’s hair and slipped into his brother’s hand.

“Come. I know the back streets better than the palace.” He urged.

“What shall we do?” Thor asked quietly.

“Nothing.” Loki answered simply. “If the Gods are kind, Fandral shall drink himself into a stupor and shall have forgotten what he thinks he heard by morning. We need not worry about Lady Sif. She has a loyal heart.”

“What if Fandral does not drink any further?” Thor argued as they sloped about unseen, hidden by the cover of darkness.

Loki chuckled and glanced at Thor over his shoulder.

“He shall. I told the bar man that no man was to return home sober. I told him that the crowned prince of Asgard shall cover the bill.”

Thor smiled at his brother and tugged on his hand, causing them to come to a stop.

“It makes me sad that we cannot be seen together like this.” He whispered.

Loki shrugged.

“Ours is a love of the night, so what? It hardly matters. We know that we love each other and that should be enough, Thor. To each other we shall be known as lovers but let them call us brothers, they could not possibly understand anything more complicated than that.”


End file.
